Scenes We'd Like To See: Series 16, Episode 8
The following is a guide to Scenes We'd Like To See suggestions made in Series 16, Episode 8. Key * HD: 'Hugh Dennis * '''JA: '''James Acaster * '''TA: '''Tom Allen * '''EB: '''Ed Byrne * '''RJ: '''Rhys James * '''ET: '''Ellie Taylor Topics Unlikely Lines from a Sci-Fi Film '''ET: '''Oh my God, he's come back through the portal! Who? Henry VIII! '''HD: '''This is a problem, sir. I launched a 4 tonne torpedo, but it wouldn't flush. '''EB: '''I felt a terrible disturbance in the force, like a million voices-- Oh no, it's just wind, sorry. '''JA: '''We shot down on of the flying saucers and now there's rice paper and sherbet everywhere. '''RJ: '''I can't fly this thing without a manual. Forget about Emmanuel, he's not coming back! '''TA: '''You've eaten Han Solo? Oh Chewie, that was a Wookie mistake. '''HD: '''Lord Vader, the results are in for the naming of the new Death Star. The public wish to call it "Deathy McDeathface." '''ET: '''I see you've attempted to create a new lightsaber, which is disappointing because you're 40, Gary, and meant to be looking after our son! '''JA: '''It's Alien vs. Predator at Subbuteo. '''HD: '''So, Obi-Wan... Sorry, what did he win? '''EB: '''Number one, you have the bridge. I'm off for a number two. '''RJ: '''I've been asleep for a thousand years, cryogenically frozen in time, and now I wake up and see... oh, someone's drawn a cock and balls on my face, haven't they? '''ET: '''Mrs. Skywalker, I'm afraid the baby's stuck in the birth canal. ''(breathes heavily) USE THE FORCEPS! (breathes heavily) 'EB: '''Yoda, Chewie, Darth Vader: Shag, marry, kill. That order. '''JA: '''My name is Optimus Prime and today I'm going to save the world, so you'll be doing me a massive favour if you can move this MOT to tomorrow. '''TA: '''This ship will self-destruct in T minus 5. Ok, sure, but how long actually is that because no one's told me what T actually is? '''HD: '''I think these super-intelligent beings want us to learn their language. If you come here, you have to speak English, mate! Things You Wouldn't Hear in a Political Discussion Show '''ET: '''Contenders, ready! '''EB: '''We'll take a question from the back. Yes, the man in the blue tie with the haunted look of a nonce on the run? '''RJ: '''On tonight's programme, we'll be discussing the NHS, fracking and affordable housing. Only joking, it's fucking Brexit again. '''JA: '''Most people don't realise the bell is called Big Ben and not the clock. The clock is called "Tickety Ted the Time-Telling Bitch." '''HD: '''On Newsnight tonight, drugs, binge drinking and prostitution. We have the best after-show party on television. '''EB: '''Hi, I'm Tess Daly. And I'm Tom Daley. Welcome to ''The Daily Politics. 'TA: '''Hello and welcome to ''Question Time. Is it real or is it just a fabricated construct? Join us as we question time. '''HD: '''And here with us, Theresa May. '''RJ: '''We keeping trying ways to stop ISIS and we keep failing, so I ask you this: Has anyone tried a petition? '''JA: ''(chanting)'' Vince Cable sitting on the table! Vince Cable sitting on the table! Vince Cable sitting on the table! We've run out of chairs! EB: '''What would the average Victorian-era butler have thought of this news? Well, joining us now is Jacob Rees Mogg. '''HD: '''UKIP is not a single issue party. We're not only worried about immigration, we're worried about foreigners and people from abroad. '''TA: ''Robert Peston on Sunday'': The first lyric rejected by Craig David. '''JA: '''We should stop arguing Surely we can all agree whoever smelt it, dealt it. '''EB: '''Yes, my question is for Mr. Davis. Er, I get wetter as I dry, what am I? '''ET: '''And tonight, we'll be trying something new, so gentlemen, if you could just flop them out, we can finally see whose is biggest. '''RJ: '''Yes, we have a question from a man wearing glasses and a red and white striped jumper. Does anyone know where he's sitting? '''HD: '''No, I, absolutely do believe in free speech, and I would love to say this: Fuck off! Category:Scenes We'd Like To See